<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallout New Vegas Random Drabbles by SpectralBeauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543854">Fallout New Vegas Random Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralBeauty/pseuds/SpectralBeauty'>SpectralBeauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mild Gore, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralBeauty/pseuds/SpectralBeauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short (and sometimes long) stories revolving around my courier, Irma Strauss, and her adventures across the wasteland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallout New Vegas Random Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here’s a small profile of Irma. More will be revealed about her as this story goes on.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Irma Strauss<br/>
Nickname(s): Red, Charmer<br/>
Age: 23<br/>
Species: Human (becomes a cyborg later)<br/>
Race: Hispanic/Caucasian</p><p>Personality</p><p>Morality: Mostly good morality. Will protect those she cares about, but doesn’t really care about the lives of others.<br/>
Known Languages: Spanish, English, certain Tribal languages</p><p>Physical</p><p>Hair Color and Style: short, darker red with her head shaved on one side<br/>
Skin Color: Honey toned with light freckles on her face and shoulders<br/>
Eye Color: Dark green<br/>
Build: Fit/Curvy<br/>
Height: 5’6”<br/>
Scars/Birthmarks: Two gunshot wounds on either side of her forehead where Benny shot her. Has a few bullet wounds, small scars, and animal wounds, but they are usually hidden by clothing. She later gets a lobotomy scar in Big MT and gashes on her neck from when she tried to claw her bomb collar off in the Sierra Madre. She has a tribal horse tattoo on the back of her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>